


Magic is Might, Love is Power

by Potter4life827



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potter4life827/pseuds/Potter4life827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bailey Faith Black has been living alone with Kreacher in Grimmuald Place for 10 years. What happens when she gets to Hogwarts and meets Harry? And what happens she develops feelings for Harry? Watch out for Bailey as she goes through emotional stress for Harry and pain and loss throughout her years at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DICLAMIER! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE EXCEPT BAILEY FAITH BLACK! EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING!

∞*∞

10 years. That's how long it's been since I've seen my dad.

Let me tell you where I've been the past 10 years.

At Grimmuald Place. I grew up with Kreacher, my grandma's portrait, and Remus Lupin checking in on me once a month. Kreacher basically raised me. I have lived alone all my life. I don't have any friends. I did go to school though. I don't know why. Remus made me. I've always known I was a witch. Remus told me. Dumbledore did too. He comes once a year, to check on me. Nothing really special. People always stay away from me because of the weird things that happen around me.

It seems like a sad life, but I don't mind, not at all. It's kind of lonely, but before dad left, he put in a T.V. And he decorated my room. It has dark blue walls and, as I got older, everything turned blue, red, and gold. I don't know why, I've always loves those colours. I have bean-bags of red and gold, bedspread and sheets of blue. I even have a desk that's blue. My closet doors are red and gold. It's I only know I'm a witch, I know nothing about the wizarding world.

I do know about my mother though. Her name was Julia Cruz. She was a muggle. My dad met her after he left Hogwarts in a pub. She was alone, and my dad, being my dad, hit on her. They hit it off, and my mother turned up 9 months later on his doorstep, with me in her arms. She left me here with dad, and disappeared. She died from suicide because of a miscarriage of a second child. She didn't want me. She knew how she conceived me, and hated me for it. So she dumped me on dad, and forgot about me.

I'm a carbon-copy of my dad. His black, curly hair, the shape of his face, his brown eyes, even the way he holds himself, I have all of that. Remus told me I even have his devious mind and his prankster ways.

Today is July 8th. My birthday. An owl tapped at my window. I dropped my book on my bean-bag and crossed my room to the window. I threw it open and the owl flew in. On its claw, it held a letter- my Hogwarts letter. "Kreacher!" I called. He appeared in the room. "Go get Remus Lupin! Now!" He disappeared with a "Yes, Mistress Bailey." I grabbed the letter from the barn owl and it flew out the window, and I slammed it shut. I ran downstairs to the drawing room, with the letter clenched in my hand.

Remus appeared in the room with Kreacher. "Bailey! What's wrong? Are you alright?"

I looked at him excitedly. "I'm great!" I said. I held up the letter and squealed.

"OH! Well, open it Bails!" He grinned and encouraged me. I opened the letter. It said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, and International Confed. of Wizards)

 

Dear Ms. Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1.Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4.One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

 

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

 

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

 

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS!

I looked up at Remus and squealed again, jumping up and down. He laughed and grinned at me. "Alright! We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow! We'll celebrate your birthday with lunch and dinner out of the house and we can get your school stuff. Plus I got to get you a present."

"I really want to get out of the house! And I love Zonko's! But you really don't have to get me anything." I said, blushing a bit at the end.

"I insist. And anyway, Happy 11th Birthday!" he said. I blushed and laughed. "Tonks is coming over to help celebrate your birthday."

"Oooooooooo, Tonks is coming. Is she coming for me? Or you?" I teased and giggled. He blushed and I laughed at him again. "Now, why haven't you made a move yet?" I said seriously.

He blushed again and changed the subject. "Get upstairs and get ready. I got to go. I'll be back at around six." I looked at the clock. It read 2:47.

"Alright. Make sure to wear something nice for Tonks." I winked at him and ran up the stairs.

"BAILEY!" I laughed and entered my room.

I walked to my closet and pulled out jeans, a black shirt that said 'Kill me now!' and my purple converse. I crossed the hall to the bathroom and took my shower. I got out and dried my hair. My hair is really curly, so I just combed it out, put lotion on, and crossed the hall back to my room. I don't wear make-up. It makes my face feel fake. I threw on my clothes, put on my wristbands, and threw my hair into a messy ponytail.

I don't really care what my hair looked like. I never really leave the house in the summer, but I get dressed anyway. Again, I know it seems sad and lonely, but I really don't mind. There's no one to boss me around, and I usually just read in my room anyway. Or clean. Kreacher and I clean the house, and I mean the whole house, on Saturdays and Sundays. Well, mostly me. Kreacher doesn't do much. He pretty much just wanders in the hall with Grandma's portrait, muttering to her. I don't like Grandma much. She mutters rude things a lot. She doesn't like me much either.

I looked at my alarm clock, which said 3:19pm. I still had about 3 hours left. I dropped myself into my bean-bag and picked my book up again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want me... to run through a wall. You-you're kidding me, right?" I questioned Remus on September 1st.

"Run through the wall, Bails. I'm serious." He replied.

"Alright, but if I die, it's on your conscience."

"I can live with that. Now go! 5 minutes until 11."

And I ran through the wall. That was so wicked! I thought to myself. Remus came up behind me. "Come on Bailey! Let's go!"

"Alright! Alright!" I whined. I ran past a red-haired family, jumped on the train, heaved up my trunk and waved goodbye to Remus as the train left! "BYE REMUS! SEE YOU NEXT SUMMER!"

"BYE, BAILEY! BE CAREFUL! AND STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!"

I laughed at him and walked down the corridor, dragging my trunk. I saw a compartment with two boys in it, the only half-empty compartment. I slid the door open and said, "Hi, do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

They looked at each other and the black-haired boy said, "Not at all."

"Thanks." I smiled and dragged my trunk inside. I pulled it up to the shelf and almost fell under its weight. The black-haired boy appeared beside me and helped me push it up. I smiled at him and looked into his shocking green eyes.

Something clicked. We stared at each other for a few moments before the other boy cleared his throat. I blushed and looked at my feet. I saw a hand stick out in front of me.

"Hi! I'm Harry Potter. And you are?” the black-haired boy said to me. I looked back up and took his hand.

"I'm Bailey. Bailey Black." I said to him, smiling. A blush rose to my cheeks again when I looked into his eyes. I looked away and to the red-haired boy. I stuck my hand out to him. "And you?"

"Ron Weasley." he said and shook my hand. I smiled at him and sat down.

Ron was purely ginger. He had freckles and was tall and lanky. Harry was average height, and he looked pretty cute for an 11-year-old. He had dark-black hair and bright green eyes. He actually looked quite familiar.

I stood up suddenly from my seat and jumped up to my trunk. I pulled out my old photo- album, which had moving pictures. Pictures of everyone I know, knew, and love.

The boys stared at me as I jumped down and flicked through it, looking for a certain picture. I found it. "Harry!" I said, looking at him. "Do I look familiar to you?"

He looked surprised, but answered me anyway. "Actually, you do. Why?" I showed him the picture.

It's a picture of all of us. Dad, me, Remus, James, Lily, and Harry. Peter took the picture. I hate Peter. He practically sent my father to Azkaban.

"Bailey...," Harry looked up at me in shock and we stared at each other again. I just burst into tears suddenly and dropped the book. Harry stepped up to me and engulfed me in a hug, whispering comforting words to me. I could see Ron staring at us out of the corner of my eye.

I pulled away after a few moments, not even realizing we had sat down. "Sorry, Harry."

"You're apologizing for crying? I understand. Your family is gone. So are mine. Our parents were friends. We're friends." He wiped the tears from my eyes and then the compartment door slid open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Edited]


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAMIER!!!! I DON'T OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES BAILEY FAITH BLACK! EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE QUEEN, J.K. ROWLING!!!!!

∞*∞

The compartment door opened and in stepped a bushy-haired girl. "Hello," she said in a bossy and important voice. "Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

"Sorry, no." said Ron. "He's already been here, and we already told him no."

"Oh... Are you doing magic? Let's see it then." Harry looked at me with raised eyebrows. I shrugged at him and looked back at Ron, who was saying a spell.

"Sunshine, Daisies, Butter, Mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." I looked at the rat, who was surrounded by candy. Nothing happened. I resisted the urge to laugh.

I looked back at Harry, who was shrugging at Ron. He looked at me, and I blushed. I was still in his arms, cuddled up to him, but I didn't feel like moving, so I didn't. He smiled at me and we stared at each other again. Ron snapped us out of our trance by saying, "Whatever house she's in I hope I'm not!"

"Well that's just rude, Ron!" I said, looking at him.

"So? She's too bossy!" He retorted. I rolled my eyes at him and put my head on Harry's shoulder and fell asleep, a blush on my cheeks.

∞*∞Harry's POV∞*∞

I felt Bailey fall asleep on me. I looked at her and blushed a bit. Then I looked back at Ron, who was smirking at me. "What?" I questioned him.

He nodded at me and Bailey. "You like her." I blushed involuntarily.

"I do not! She's an old friend of mine. I haven't seen her in 10 years." he just smirked at me. "Whatever. Hand me a choc-"

I was cut off by the compartment door opening once more. A blonde, pale boy stepped in with two big goons behind him. I recognized him from Madam Malkin's. I didn't like him very much. "It's true then," he said "What they're saying down the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. You're him?" he motioned to me.

"Yes." I said coldly.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle." Ron snorted at the name, I resisted the urge to do the same.

Malfoy looked at him and sneered. "Don't need to ask you yours. Red hair and hand-me-down robes. You must be a Weasley." Ron blushed and put his head down. Malfoy turned back to me and spotted Bailey. "And who is this?"

My arms tightened around her and I pulled her closer. "Bailey Black." answered Ron.

"Well, she is a pretty little thing. Too bad she's my cousin... Anyway, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort," Malfoy said. He nodded at me. "I can help you there." He held out his hand to me, but I just shook my head.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." I replied coldly.

Malfoy got ready to charge himself at us. Ron stood up and pointed his wand at them. I couldn't get up because of Bailey. And thank god for that. His goons stepped forward. Goyle screamed and started jumping around. Scabbers had bit him. Bailey stirred and my arms tightened around her. Malfoy and his goons ran out of the compartment.

Hermione replaced them. "Have you two been fighting? You'll be in trouble before we even get to school!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us." Ron said.

"Well you two better change into your robes. We're almost there." then she looked at me. "And you might want to wake up your girlfriend." She left.

"She's not my girlfriend." I mumbled. Ron smirked and chuckled and got his robes from his trunk.

"Bailey? Bailey," I tried to shake her awake.

"Wha-?" She mumbled.

"We're almost there, you got to get your robes on." I said. She groaned and grudgingly left my arms. I reluctantly let her go.

Bailey grabbed her photo book and threw it into her trunk, then pulled out her robes. She mumbled, "I'll be right back." and she left. Ron smirked at me and I glared at him.

"Not a word to her!" I said.

"So you do like her." He said, smirking at me.

"Don't say a word about it! To anyone! Especially not her!" I growled at him.

"Alright, alright." he said, but kept smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and threw on my robes.

∞*∞Bailey's POV∞*∞

I walked back into the compartment to see Ron smirking and Harry blushing.

"Harry, you're blushing." I said, walking up to Harry and brushing his cheek with my fingertips. He blushed even more and I giggled at him. He smiled at me as the train slowed to a stop. I jumped up and grabbed my trunk. Harry and Ron grabbed theirs and I grabbed Harry's hand and we ran outside.

We stepped outside and placed our trunks with the others.

I didn't let go of Harry's hand, and he didn't let go of mine. He's a good, old friend of mine. We're friends. We can hold hands, right? That's a rhetorical question. Don't answer that.

'Firs' years! Firs' years! Over here!" I heard a gruff voice say.

"Hi Hagrid!" Harry said next to me. I looked at where he was looking. I've heard of Hagrid, but I've never seen him. He was HUGE! He had bushy hair and a bushy beard. Bushier than that Hermione girl.

"Whoa." Ron said.

"I second that." I said, still staring at Hagrid.

Harry turned to me and closed my mouth with his hand. "Close your mouth Bailey. You're going to catch flies." He smiled and I blushed.

"Hiya, Harry. Good to see ya. And Miss Bailey Black. I haven't seen you since you were just a baby!" Hagrid said. "Already got a hold on her hand again, eh Harry?" he chuckled. I blushed and put my head down, but I still didn't take my hand from Harry's. And he didn't try to either.

We followed Hagrid to the boats and Harry pulled me in next to him by our linked hands. He pulled too hard on me and I landed on his lap. I blushed and looked at him. He was blushing too, but he was smiling. I smiled at him, then got off his lap and sat next to him, still blushing like mad. I looked at our inter-linked hands and blushed again, but took a tighter hold to him. He squeezed my hand back and smiled at me. We both looked forwards just in time to see the castle come into view. I gasped with the others. It was amazing!

The boats came to the shore and we all got out. Hagrid lead us to the great big oak doors and he knocked. The door flew open to reveal an emerald cloaked old woman. She had a pointed hat the same colour. "Ah, Hagrid, there you are. Thank you." she said, then called out to us. "Follow me." And she walked ahead.

As we walked past Hagrid, he winked and smiled at Harry, who waved. I was a bit confused at that, but shrugged it off and followed the other first years. We stopped suddenly and Ron bumped into me. "Sorry." He mumbled. I just nodded at him and paid attention to what the emerald cloaked witch was saying.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. I smoothed down my robes. We each did this one handed, because we were still holding hands.  
"I will return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly. “She walked away. I heard a girl scream and I looked up. A bunch of ghosts had come up. Peeves is quite annoying to me.

"Peeves! Leave! Now!" McGonagall had come back. Once the ghosts had left, she said, "Follow me."

I was so nervous! I squeezed Harry's hand and he squeezed back, reassuringly. I was so nervous, I didn't even pay attention to the other students or the hat. I only moved when I heard, "Bailey Black!"

I let go of Harry's hand for the first time and walked up the steps. I sat on the stool and heard the hat talking to me.

Ahh, a Black! I haven't had one of you in quite a while. You seem a lot like your father, but shy. But not too shy, so Hufflepuff won’t do. You are smart, but quite the procrastinator, so not Ravenclaw. So Slytherin or Gryffindor? You're like your uncle, who was a Slytherin. Sly and cunning. But you seem more like your father. A prankster, brave, caring, loyal. I say, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I smiled brightly and ran to the table. I sat down next to Percy. I tuned out again until I heard Harry's name. He sat there for about 2 minutes, and I could see him muttering, "Not Slytherin." Over and over again. "GRYFFINDOR!" I sighed in relief and he sat next to me. He beamed at me and I smiled back, hugging him. I could hear the Weasley twins yelling, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" I laughed at them and tuned out the rest of the sorting. I only perked up when I saw the food appear in front of me. I didn't listen to the conversations. I heard people talking about blood status, and Nearly-Headless-Nick and Professor Snivellus. I mean, Professor Snape.

After the feast, Dumbledore announced the forbidden forest and 3rd floor bannings. Looking mainly at the twins.  
Percy led us upstairs and told us where we'd be sleeping, blah blah blah.  
"Night Harry, Ron!" I said. I hugged Harry, waved to Ron and bounded up the stairs following Hermione. I entered our dorm, laid on my bed, and was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Edited]


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER!!!! I ONLY OWN BAILEY BLACK! EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING.
> 
> Do I have to do this every time? I don't really care for doing this....

∞*∞

I woke up in the morning, happy to be surrounded by Hogwarts walls. I sat up and smiled. I ripped open the curtains around my four-poster bed to look at the clock. It read 7:15. I haven't been up this early since Primary school. I jumped up and walked to Hermione's bed. A smirk crossed my face when I found her asleep.

Classic or new prank... Let's go with Classic.

I started jumping onto her bed and singing loudly.

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

I know you want it,  
The thing that makes me,  
What the guys go crazy for.  
They lose their minds,  
the way I wind,  
and I think it’s time

I listen to muggle music all the time at home. This came over the muggle radio one day, and I've loved it ever since. Plus, I wanted to annoy her. I didn't like Lavender, and I didn't care to get to know Pavarti. Plus, they were in the other dorm. Apparently, they didn't want to be in a room with a Black. How they did this all in one night, I don't know.

"Bailey! Shut up! Stop singing that song! I'm up! I'm up!" She yelled at me. She sat up and hit me with her pillow. I laughed and kept singing.

"La la-la la la,  
Warm it up.  
La la-lalala,  
The boys are waiting

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

I can see you’re on it,  
You want me to teach these  
Techniques that freaks these boys,  
It can't be bought,  
Just know, thieves get caught,  
Watch if your smart, -  
ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Hermione started chasing me all around the dorm. I kept singing anyway, all the way down to the common room. Harry and Ron were down there, fully dressed and talking. They stopped talking when they saw me come down.

"La la-la la la,  
Warm it up,  
La la-la la la,  
The boys are waiting,

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

Oh, once you get involved,  
Everyone will look this way-so,  
You must maintain your charm,  
Same time maintain your halo,  
Just get the perfect blend,  
Plus what you have within,  
Then next his eyes are squint,  
Then he's picked up your scent,"

Harry was laughing so much, he was rolling around on the couch. Ron was laughing, but he was also confused. He's a pure-blood wizard who doesn't listen to muggle music. Hermione was still chasing me around the common room.

 

"La la-lalala,  
Warm it up,  
La la-lalala,  
the boys are waiting,-" 

Hermione tackled me with her pillow and I stopped singing.

"Alright, 'Mione! I give up, I give up! I'm done!" I gasped, laughing. She stopped hitting me and Harry and Ron calmed down. Hermione ran upstairs.

Harry came and helped me up, still chuckling. "That was great Bailey! I haven't heard that song in a while. And you woke up Hermione like that, didn't you?" I nodded and he smiled. "Well, I'm hungry. You want to go down to breakfast?" I nodded again, speechless, though I don't know why. I started walking towards the portrait hole. "Uhm, Bailey?" I stopped walking and turned to him. "Are you going to get dressed, or walk around all day like that?" he said, nodding at me.

I looked down, confused and realized what I was wearing. My tank-top and shorts. I looked up at Harry and giggled. "Oops."

A boy came up behind Harry. He had blonde hair, and he looked maybe a year older. "Hey, pretty girl. My name's Cormac Mclaggen. And you are?" He was checking me out! Hello! 11-year-old here!

"Uhm, Bailey. Bailey Black." I said, shyly. I looked at Harry, who was glaring at Mclaggen. I looked back at Mclaggen, who was still checking out my body. "Well.... uhm.... I'm going to go upstairs an- and get dressed. I'll be right back Harry." I walked between Harry and Mclaggen, gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, and ran upstairs.

∞*∞Harry's POV∞*∞

I was glaring at Mclaggen when I heard Bailey say she was going to get dressed. She stepped in between me and Mclaggen, gave me a kiss on the cheek and I took my eyes away from Mclaggen to watch her run up the stairs in amazement.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Mclaggen asked.

I turned to him and shook my head. Ron appeared beside me. "No, but he wishes." Ron said, smirking.

"Shut up, Ron!" I whisper-yelled at him. He smirked at me. I glared at him.

"Well, I'm going to have a piece of that fine ass, if you don't mind." Mclaggen said.

"In fact, I do mind. Don't you dare touch her! She's eleven!" I yelled at him. "What are you? Twelve you shouldn't be talking like that, let alone thinking. She's my best friend, apart from Ron! I'll protect her!" I was in his face now. "Don't touch her!" I growled.

"Harry?" I heard a soft voice say. "Harry, what's wrong?" I knew it was Bailey.

"He is what's wrong!" I growled, still glaring at Mclaggen, and vice-versa.

"Harry? Come on. Let's go eat. I'm starving. And Ron is too. I can hear his stomach growling." Bailey said, pulling my arm.

I stepped back and looked at Bailey. "Alright," I sighed. "Let's go to breakfast before Ron's stomach scares someone." Bailey giggled. I love that sound. I ran to the couch and grabbed my bag, throwing it over my shoulder. Bailey stuck out her hand and I grabbed it. I shot one last glare at Mclaggen, beckoned Ron to follow, and left the portrait hole with Bailey.

∞*∞

The day was boring, and I hate Snape. He bullies Bailey and me. I have no clue why, though. Me, especially.

Professor Quirrell is actually quite annoying. His stuttering makes it harder to concentrate.

Professor Binns has this voice that just makes you want to sleep. Hermione can pay attention though, how, though, I'll never know. Bailey really did fall asleep. Her head on my shoulder, my head resting on hers. It was quite comfortable, but I still had a blush on my cheeks the whole time.

McGonagall was strict. Bailey, Ron and I were late. She threatened us. Bailey sat with Hermione, and they argued a bit. At one point, Hermione pointed back at me, then Bailey pushed her hand down and blushed and nodded. Hermione giggled and scooted closer to Bailey and they argued more. I had no idea what that was about.

Flitwick was shocked about me being there and fell off his perch on a bunch of books and squeaked a bunch. It was really embarrassing.

By the end of the week, Snape seemed to hate Bailey and I even more, McGonagall was as strict as ever, Binns was still boring, Quirrell was still stuttering, and Flitwick still squeaked.

Madam Hooch gave us Quidditch lessons.... That turned out opposite than what I expected.

∞*∞Bailey's POV∞*∞Quidditch Lessons were mad!

Ron, Harry, Hermione and I were walking into the grounds when I over-heard Malfoy bragging again. Harry and I were in the middle, arms linked, with Hermione on my right and Ron on Harry's left. Hermione linked arms with me but Ron was just lagging on the side. Apparently he's too manly for that. Yeah. Right....

Anyway, Madam Hooch had us step on the side our brooms. I have this horrible fear of flying and heights. But I went anyway, it was required. I said up maybe 7 times before it came up. Harry's came up right away, Ron's hit him in the face but came up after his 3rd try, and Hermione's took at least 10 times before it came up.

Neville got hurt, Madam Hooch took him to the Hospital Wing, Malfoy took Neville's rememberall and flew into the air, Harry got on his broom, I begged him not to, he did it anyway, 'Mione called him an idiot, Malfoy threw the rememberall, Harry zoomed after it, caught it, we all cheered, McGonagall came and got him, Harry came back at dinner with the news that he's the newest, youngest player on the teem- Seeker.

And Malfoy challenged him to a duel.... I have a bad feeling about this....

∞*∞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long. Homework captivated me and I did the school's Haunted House for Fall Festival. It was so FUN! But you don't care about my life.... I'll try and update sooner.
> 
> Love you guys....
> 
> COMMENT, VOTE, READ, FEEDBACK, ETC......
> 
> BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER!!! blah blah blah you all know the drill.
> 
> And I'm sorry if this seems like I'm copying another story. My friend proof reads this to help me make sure I make no HP mistakes. I feel ashamed when I do that. Anyway, she says this sounds kinda like another story, so SORRY SORRY SORRY, but I like writing this story.
> 
> And now to the story!

∞*∞

We managed to escape detention.

That three-headed dog.... I shiver to think what it's guarding.

Malfoy tricked us. He was shocked to see Harry, Ron, and I at breakfast the next morning. Tired, but happy, none the less. Filch never caught us. Neville and Hermione dragged us down. Don't get me wrong, I love Hermione, but sometimes she is way too much of a know-it-all, and she's quite bossy sometimes.

When she said, "Now, if you three don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with a plan to get us killed, or worse- expelled." I rolled my eyes. I gave Harry a hug, waved to Ron, and entered the dorm.

"Rather expelled than killed?" I asked her, leaning on her four-poster bed.

She sighed and tucked herself into bed. "You know what I mean." She shut her curtains to her bed and I walked to my bed. I threw on my PJs and climbed into bed, closing the curtains to my bed.

"Night, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Bailey."

I was out like a light.

∞*∞

"Ms. Black?" I was sitting next to Hermione, across from Ron and Harry, at lunch on a Saturday, when I heard Professor McGonagall say my name behind me. I turned around curiously and saw McGonagall and a girl about my age beside her.

"Yes, Professor?" I said.

"Ms. Black, this is Ms. Becca Black. She is your cousin. I was hoping you could show her around and such before her sorting tonight." McGonagall said, motioning to the girl.

I looked at the girl for a few moments. She looked like Uncle Regulas a lot. I've seen pictures of him around the house. She has the Black family's black hair, big brown eyes, and that mischievous glint in her eye, every Black has. I smiled at her, and she smiled back, looking a bit relieved.

"Sure, Professor. I'd love too. Come sit down next to me." I said. I smiled at McGonagall and patted the seat next to me.

"Excellent. Now, bring her to Dumbledore's office tonight at 6, before dinner, alright?" McGonagall said. I nodded and she walked away.

"Hi! I'm Bailey, this is Harry, Ron and Hermione." I said pointing to each one in turn. They all waved and she waved back, smiling. I grabbed some toast and said, "So, Becca, where've you been all my life?"

"That sounds like one of those stupid muggle pick-up-lines." she said, giggling. I gigged too and the others laughed. "I've been living in a muggle foster home." she replied to my question.

"Oh... sorry." I said awkwardly.

"Oh, no! Don't be sorry! It was a great place! But, the runners ran out of money to support all of us, so they gave us up to the orphanage a year ago. That place has horrible food!" She explained.

I laughed. "Ron, don't go to the orphanage, that place is your enemy! The food is horrible!" I said, teasing.

Ron glared at me. I just laughed at him. I looked at Harry, who caught me and smiled and winked. I blushed and looked back at Becca. "Well, now, when we go to Dumbledore's office tonight, I am immediately asking for your transfer to my home!" I said, confidently. "No more of that crummy orphanage food." She cheered with me and me high-fived her.

Harry laughed and I turned to him, raising my eyebrows. "You two are like sisters!"

I looked at Becca, who looked at me. I shook my head and looked back at Harry. "No, she looks more like Uncle Regulas. I'm like my dad.... but, yeah. I can see that."

"That explains something." he said mysteriously.

"What?" I said, raising my eyebrows again.

"Why you two have that mischievous glint in your eyes." he replied. Becca and I grinned. Harry looked at us cautiously. "Oh no! No no no no no no no! No, Bailey! Not another prank!" I grinned again. He stood up and backed away.

Becca and I both stood up and grinned mischievously. Harry ran. Ron and Hermione laughed as we took off after him. Becca and I chased him into the courtyard.

"Get back here, Potter!" I yelled. He just laughed and continued running. I stopped running and stopped Becca too, grinning at her. She looked at me confused. I pulled her into the trees of the Forbidden Forest.

"What are we doing?" She asked. I shushed her and pulled her deeper in. She tried again, but in a whisper. "What are we doing?"

"When Harry comes looking for us, we'll jump out at him." I said, peeking out from behind a tree.

"How do you know he'll come looking?" she asked, hiding behind another tree beside me and peeking out too.

"Let's just say, I know my best friend very well." I whispered back. "Plus, that's kind of a weakness of his. His loyalty for the ones he loves. And he's a little too curious for his own good, sometimes." I said, my voice rising to normal at the end.

"That seems like that would be you, too." She said. I didn't reply. "So, how long do you thin-" She cut herself off.

I turned to her, but she was staring behind me with wide eyes. I flung myself around and pulled out my wand. I saw a black-cloaked figure with silver liquid dripping all over his front. I stared at it and started breathing hard. Becca stepped beside me, wand raised with mine. The figure growled and started after us. Becca and I screamed and ran, never looking back.

We ran into the courtyard and I ran into Harry and Becca ran into George. "Harry!" I exclaimed. I flung my arms around his neck and held on for dear life. He put his arms around me and held me tight.

"Bailey? Where have you been? What happened?" Harry asked, worry lacing his voice. I didn't answer, just whimpered a bit. I'm a scaredy-cat sometimes. "Bailey?" I still didn't answer. "Becca? What happened?"

"When we stopped chasing you, Bailey pulled me into the Forest to hide from you and then jump out at you when you came looking. But while we were waiting, I saw this black-hooded figure with silver stuff dripping down the front of its robes. It growled at us and we ran for our lives. Then we ran into you and Ron and Hermione... and these two.... Who are you?" I heard her say.

"Fred," I heard Fred say.

"George," George said.

"Weasley." They said in unison.

"Nice to meet you." Becca said.

I heard Harry's voice in my ear. "Bailey?" I didn't answer. I just buried my head further into his shoulder. "Alright," he sighed. "Come on. We'll go to the common room and talk about this more." He picked me up bridal-style, and I didn't say a word. "Becca! Follow us. We'll take you to the Gryffindor common room before your sorting." Harry called out.

Harry carried me up to the common room. I think the others followed. We got to the common room and Harry sat down on the couch, pulling me onto his lap. "Bailey?" I heard him whisper into my ear. "Bailey?" He tried again. I still didn't answer. "Baaaaailey?" He said again. I still didn't answer. "Hey, are you ticklish?" I shook my head furiously into Harry's shoulder. He chuckled. "Oh, really?" I nodded my head. "Do you want me to find out?" he asked. I could tell he was smirking. I shook my head vicariously again.

I felt him poke me in my side, and I jumped. He did it again. Then he started tickling me.... For about 10 minutes.....

"Harry! Stop!" I said, laughing. "STOP IT!" I yelled, still laughing.

"Nope! Don't think so." He said, smiling like an idiot and kept on tickling me. I could hear the others laughing, but no one even tried to help me.

"Woul- would so-some-someone ples-please help-help me?!" I yelled out.

"NO!" everyone shouted.

Harry finally stopped and left me panting. He laughed at me. I growled at him, then tackled him and started tickling him.

Everyone just laughed.

∞*∞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late guys. I had school attack me like mad! I'm really really sorry!
> 
> Forgive me!? PLEASE!?
> 
> And you guys are kind of quiet. Can you please comment? Let me know how you think this is going.
> 
> One more thing.... HAPPY HALLOWEEN! LOVE YOU GUYS!
> 
> COMMENT, VOTE, FEEDBACK! YADA YADA YADA....
> 
> BYE BYE GUYS!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer.... Lalalalalala..... Ya'll know the drill.
> 
> Story time! Sit down my children!

∞*∞

"Alright! Alright! I give up!" Harry panted. I stopped tickling him, but I still kept him pinned to the ground. I raised my eye brows at him, as if I was questioning his surrender. "I'm done. I swear!" I nodded at him and gave him a satisfied smirk. "Can you get off me now?" he asked.

I laughed and shook my head. "Nope!" I popped the P. "You're actually quite comfortable." I smirked at him again. He rolled over on the floor, taking me with him and pinning me underneath him.

"You were saying?" He smirked down at me. I glared at him.

"That the floor is a horrible place to be." I grumbled. "You're more comfortable." I blushed when I said that. I looked away from him to see Ron and Hermione talking, like normal people for once, and George and Becca flirting. Fred was flirting with Angelina, as usual. Wait a second.... George and Becca were flirting. I smiled at them, then turned my face back to Harry.

That was a mistake. His face was closer than usual and he was staring at me. I could feel his breath on my cheek. I stared back at him. His eyes were the brightest shade of green I had ever seen. They were wide and curious.

We were interrupted by a fake cough. "Ahh, my wonderful cousin! What does mistress want?" I said sarcastically, looking away from Harry and at Becca.

She smirked at me, then put on an innocent face. "Well, dearest cousin. I would like for you to stop flirting and give me that wonderful tour of this marvelous castle." She said in a posh voice.

Harry got off me and helped me up. I smiled at him, then turned to my cousin with a smirk. "Why don't you have George give you a tour? I'm sure he wouldn't mind, seeing as you two were flirting a minute ago." I said innocently.

Becca blushed and threw a pillow at me. "Well, Bailey. You're the one who said you would give me a tour. Plus, I haven't seen you in 10 years, so it would be nice to get to know my dearest cousin, again." She said.

"Alright, alright. Let's go." I said. She smiled triumphantly at me and I rolled my eyes. I waved at Harry and the others, and we left the common room with linked arms.

I dragged Becca all around the castle. We talked about everything.

I learned that she had 2 foster brothers and 4 foster sisters. One boy was 16 and the other was 9. The twin girls were 13, one other girl was 6, and the other was 8. They lived in this huge house with 5 bedrooms. The boys shared. The parents shared. Two twin girls shared. The other two girls and her shared. The 5th room was the study for the foster dad. The foster mum was a sales woman, the dad was a business man, who worked for some music company. All of them were muggles. A year ago, the foster dad lost his job, and the foster mum couldn't hold up the house-hold on just her money, so Becca and all her foster siblings went to some orphanage. The twin girls, the 6 year old, and the 9 year olds were adopted. The boy who was 16 made it to 18, so he was free to go. They were left in the orphanage a week before the 16 year-olds birthday, so technically, he was 17. The foster parents cried when they had sent Becca and the others to the orphanage. The others stayed in the orphanage.

I told her about my life in Grimmuald Place. She said it would be great to live there.

Before we knew it, it was 5:50pm. We ran to Dumbledore's office and yelled the password. We knocked on his door at exactly 6pm. I know Dumbledore's password because I pranked a certain Slytherin (*Cough* Malfoy *cough*) and that certain Slytherin tattled to Snape, who tattled on me to Dumbledore. The door swung open.

"Ahh, Ms. Black, and the new Ms. Black." He said and Becca and I laughed. "I assume you are here for the new Ms. Black’s sorting?" We both nodded. "Good. Now, new Ms. Black-" He was cut off.

"Please, sir. Call me Becca." Becca said.

"Alright, Ms. Becca. Please step forward to the chair. Thank you. Now I will place this hat on your head, and this hat will sort you into your house." Dumbledore said. He placed the hat onto her head.

Becca looked nervous. Very nervous. I gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled back and relaxed a little. Becca sat there for a few minutes and I became worried. What if she wasn't in Gryffindor? What if she became one of those snooty Ravenclaws? Or a shy Hufflepuff? Or a sly Slytherin? I could understand the Slytherin part. I mean, her dad was a Slytherin. I pondered over this for a few more minutes before the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I sighed in relief and grinned. "Yes! My cousin is a Gryffindor!" I shouted and we both laughed and squealed and jumped up and down. Dumbledore chuckled at us.

I turned to him, remembering my question from earlier this morning. "Professor?" I asked, and he turned to me. "If I may ask... When school ends this year, cou- could Becca come live with Kreacher and me in Grimmuald Place? Please? I don't want her going back to that orphanage." I said nervously, but looking him straight in the eye. 

Dumbledore eyed me for a second before smiling at me. "Of course, Ms. Black. I will arrange it with Remus and the orphanage."

I beamed at him. “Thank you, sir! Very much!" I said. "And, one more thing."

"And what is that, Ms. Black?" Dumbledore said patiently.

"Ca- can Harry come, too?" I asked slowly. "Those Dursleys are horrible to him, and we all used to be together as babies."

Dumbledore looked at me in surprise. I don't think he would expect me to ask that. It was a few moments before he replied. "Well, Ms. Black... I think that would be okay. But, how did you know that?" he asked.

"Dad left me a photo album filled with pictures, I recognized Harry on the train and Becca as soon as I saw her today. Harry has been a big part of my life already. And Becca and I... well it's like we've been with each other all our lives, though we've been reunited only for a few hours." I replied confidently.

Dumbledore smiled at me. "Well Ms. Black. I think that this can all be arranged. Becca can be removed from the orphanage and Harry can be removed from the Dursleys." I beamed at him again. "Now, Ms. Bla- Becca, would you please go find Harry? I presume he is already at dinner."

I almost forgot Becca was there. Almost. I turned to look at Becca. "Of course, Professor." Becca said. She smiled and walked out.

"Professor? If I may ask another question, why did you send Harry to the Dursleys?" I asked warily.

Dumbledore gave me this look. It was different. It was shocked and wary and there was something in his eyes that I couldn't identify.

"I sent him to the Dursleys, because that's what I thought was right. I thought that, even though the Dursleys hate magic, they would take him in. That maybe Lily's sister would at least treat him as her own," Dumbledore sighed. "But she didn't and I feel that she never will love him the same way as her son, because Harry is indeed, a very powerful wizard. He just doesn't know it yet." Dumbledore turned around and walked behind his desk to sit down. "Now, on a happier note, you have Becca and Harry back, and I feel that you will soon have your father back... somehow."

I opened my mouth to ask another question when the door opened. "I have Harry, professor!" Becca announced their arrival.  
Harry and Becca walked in. Harry stood next to me and Becca plopped herself in a chair, crossing her legs and making herself comfortable. I rolled my eyes at her and smiled at Harry, who smiled back. We turned back to Dumbledore.

"Ahh, Harry. I think we have some good news for you." Dumbledore smiled.

"We?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Ms. Black and I."

I interrupted Harry from saying anything. "Please, professor. Call me Bailey."

"Okay, then. Yes, Harry. Bailey and I, and Becca as well, have some good news for you." Dumbledore said. "Bailey has asked if you and Becca would like for you two to live with Bailey and her house-elf, Kreacher. Becca has accepted. Will you?"

Harry stared at Dumbledore with wide eyes. A smile slowly spread across his face. "I- I can leave the Dursley's? And live with Bailey and Becca? I never have to go near that horrible place again?" Harry exclaimed. Dumbledore nodded with a smile on his face. "YES! YES! MOST DEFINITLEY YES! Thank you Bailey! You're the best!" Harry jumped up and down and hugged me.

We all laughed and Dumbledore stood up and bid us goodbye.

GOD! I AM AWESOME!

∞*∞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I had written this already a few days ago, but my step-dad kicked me off before I could post it. And my brother hogged the computer all week. So sorry!
> 
> Gotta go, being kicked off again. Love you guys!
> 
> COMMENT, VOTE, FAN!
> 
> Siriusly, comment. (Sorry, I had to do that.)
> 
> BYE BYE GUYS!
> 
> [Edited]


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER!!!!!!Blah blah blah Only J. K. Rowling owns the characters, except for the few extra I have created.
> 
> I am SOOOO sorry I couldn't update, but I had school and drama and other stuff. Now, I will make you wait no longer.
> 
> Here is the story!

∞*∞

 

We practically ran to the common room, slipping and skidding and laughing the whole way there. I ran ahead of Harry and raced Becca.

 

"Bailey! Becca! Wait up!" Harry exclaimed. I stopped and found him leaning up against a wall, panting. I left the race and turned to Harry. Becca raced ahead and turned a corner, not noticing I had stopped. I walked to Harry and stood in front of him.

 

"You, know. You're not even good racer! How sad is that? Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, a horrible racer" I teased.

 

Harry's breathing evened out and he smiled. "It's not my fault you're a fast runner. And I am a fast runner, but somehow, you're faster." I chuckled, and leaned against the wall next to him. Harry walked over and stood in front of me and put his hands against the wall in either side if my face.

 

I looked into his eyes and he stared back at me. "Thank you." he said.

 

I looked at him confused. "For what?" I questioned.

 

"For taking me away from those Dursley's. They're horrid people. I've been waiting 10 years to be rid of them. So thank you." He said. I could see it in his eyes that he was being sincere. I smiled and nodded. He smiled back.

 

Then I realized how close he was and blushed. I looked into his eyes and got lost into their green depths. I saw him lean in closer and I let my eyes flutter close. I could feel his breathe on my cheek. Then I heard something that made both of us freeze.

 

"What are you two doing?!" I heard Snape's voice say. Harry sighed and pulled away. I opened my eyes and blushed, looking at Snape. "Well?"

 

"Nothing, sir. Just messing around." Harry said. I nodded, still blushing. I'm sure I was Weasley Red.

 

"Well. 10 points from Gryffindor! Now, don't let me catch you two again!" Snape sneered, then walked away down the corridor.

 

I looked at Harry and giggled a bit. He smiled at me, seeming relieved. I was too. For some reason, I didn't feel awkward about the situation. "Come on," I said. "We better catch up with Becca before she starts snogging George." I giggled.

 

"I have a feeling she already is." he joked. We laughed and headed back to the common room.

 

∞*∞

 

Harry, Becca, and I told the others about Harry and Becca going to live with me in Grimmuald Place. Everyone was happy that Harry didn't have to go back to those rotten Dursleys and Becca didn't have to go back to that orphanage. And then the twins started teasing me about already living with Harry. So I chased them around the common room and threatened them to prank them later. They don't believe that I can do it. Ha, joke's on them. I already have a plan.

 

Anyway. Today is now Halloween. My opinion: we shouldn't have school on Halloween. But sadly, we do. Which is dumb, but whatever then. Snape hates Harry and me more than ever. McGonagall is still strict. Flitwick still falls off his stack of books when he speaks to Harry. Hermione is the only one who still can pay attention to Binns, which amazes me. I usually just fall asleep with my head on Harry's shoulder.

 

Hermione got it out of me. I officially fancy Harry. Hermione is my best girlfriend, and she can get anything she wants out of anyone. Which, surprisingly isn't shocking to me. But, she still got it out of me. I hate her for that, but I was still kind of dying to tell someone, so I love her for being there for me. Plus, she is a hidden Devil.

 

So now we're in Charms class and we're practising the levitation spell. Harry was paired with Seamus, Ron was paired with Hermione (Which, I don't think either of them liked that) and I was paired with Dean. Dean's not too bad with magic, but Seamus will blow things up... Literally. I feel bad for Harry about that. And Ron and Hermione... that's a horrible pairing. I really wish they could be friends, but they bicker way too much. It's quite annoying.

 

They are arguing again, now. "Stop, stop, stop! You're going to take someone’s eye out!" I heard Hermione say. "Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's WinGARdium LeviOsa. Make the 'gar' nice and long." I had to roll my eyes at that. Sometimes, Hermione is too bossy for her own good.

 

"Well if you're so clever, you do it then. Go on, go on." I heard Ron reply. I sighed and looked at Harry, who was shaking his head at the two. He looked at me and chuckled. We both looked back to Ron and Hermione to see her making their feather float. Ron didn't look happy.

 

"Well done! Look here everyone! Ms. Granger's done it!" Flitwick said.

 

I groaned and leaned my head back. I flung my head back up when I heard an explosion. I looked straight at Seamus, assuming it was him. And I was right. He blew up his and Harry's feather. I rolled my eyes. Of course he did.

 

∞*∞Harry's POV∞*∞

 

After Charms, walked onto the grounds with Ron, with Bailey and Harry behind me. Ron started talking bad about Hermione.

 

"It's LeviOsa, not LevioSA! Honestly, she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends, besides Bailey."

 

I just looked at him shocked. Hermione ran past us crying. Bailey came up next to Ron and kicked him where the sun don't shine. "RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE AN ARSE! AND I HAVE HALF-A-MIND TO TELL YOUR MOTHER!" And then she ran off after Hermione.

 

Ron was bent over in pain and groaned. I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to laugh. That was what we like to call the "Bailey Revenge."

 

"Ron... That was a little uncalled for." I said.

 

"That girl," he panted and stood up better. "Has one hell of a kick!" He limped and started walking again. "And besides, you're only saying that because you like Bailey and you don't want to get on her bad side. You’d be thinking the same thing."

 

"No, Ron. No I wouldn't. She may be a know-it-all, but she's still a person." I said. "And yeah, you're partially right. I don't want to get on Bailey's bad side. I could see how much it hurts."

 

∞*∞Bailey's POV∞*∞

 

I ran after Hermione, feeling good that I kicked Ron in the place where the sun don't shine. I found her in the girls’ bathroom, crying in a stall. I knocked on the stall door.

 

"Hermione?" I called. A sniffle answered me. "Hermione, let me in please." I heard the latch unlock and I pulled open the door. I saw her sitting on the toilet with red, puffy eyes and tears running down her face. "Hey... Are you alright?" She shook her head.

 

"I-I did-didn't me-mean t-t-to be a kn-know-it-all. I-I-I just was a-an-angry be-because R-Ron was being rude." she sobbed.

 

"Sh, it's okay." I soothed. I hugged her and rocked her back and forth like a child. "It's alright. Ron is just a jerk. I half a mind to tell his mother." she giggled and I pulled back. "Now, let's talk about something else." Hermione nodded and I sat on the floor against the door to the cubicle.

 

We sat and talked for ours. At one point Parvarti came in and I told her what happened. Tonight was the big Halloween feast, but neither of us felt like going.

 

Then I heard something outside the doors. I shushed Hermione mid-sentence. And I walked out of the cubicle. Hermione followed and we screamed.

 

A troll had come into the bathroom.

 

Then suddenly, Harry and Ron came in.

 

"Bailey! Look out!" Harry yelled at the same time Ron yelled, "Hermione! Look out!"

 

Next thing I know, I am knocked in the head with a club and the darkness engulfed me.

 

∞*∞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it's short, but I have two other fanfics to update and a maths packet. Ugh. But I wanted to update soon.
> 
> It's pretty much a filler chapter, but with a Harry/ Bailey moment, sooooo.
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> COMMENT, VOTE, FAN, FEEDBACK, ETC,.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER!!!! J.K. ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING/BODY EXCEPT BAILEY AND BECCA BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Sorry it's been awhile. I've been working on the other ones and I had a bit of writer's block.
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!!!!!!
> 
> ∞*∞

∞*∞

~Bailey's POV~

I woke up to my head pounding due to the very bright lit in the room.

"Ugh." I groaned. "My head!" I sat up, holding my head.

"Bailey!" I heard someone yell. I covered my ears. "Oh, sorry! I'm sure your head hurts." I looked up and saw Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Malfoy.

"What happened?" I groaned again. "My head feels like it was hit by a bus and run over by that same bus 7 times."

Harry chuckled at me and sat on the end of my bed. I looked around and saw that I was in the Hospital Wing. Aw bloody hell! What happened this time?!

They all laughed at me. "Did I talk out loud again?" I asked. Harry nodded and smiled at me. I smiled back, then I realized Malfoy was here. I looked at him and glared. "What are you doing here?" I said coldly.

He put his hands up in mock defeat and smirked. Then his face became serious. "Hey, I may hate the other's here, but I still care about you. You're my cousin. I kind of have to care.” I rolled my eyes at him, but still smiled.

“Thanks, Draco. You can leave now.” I said. “You're off the hook.”

“Are you sure? I don't want to seem like the bad cousin here and-” I cut him off.

“Just go.” I said, rolling my eyes.

Draco jumped up and ran out of the room. I laughed at him, but that made my head hurt and I groaned. Harry popped up and sat closer to me. Then I remembered somebody wasn't here.

“Wait a second. Where's Becca?” I asked, leaning on Harry's shoulder. He scooted me over and sat next to me on the bed.

Hermione scoffed and shook her head, plopping down on the opposite bed. Ron and Harry burst out laughing. I look at them confused. I turned to Hermione. “'Mione? Where's Becca?” I asked.

“Becca is over there.” She said, pointing across the room. I looked and she was tied to a chair, sleeping. Her mouth was spello-taped and even her feet were tied to the chair. I joined the boys laughing. We finally stopped laughing and I got the chance to ask.

“Why is she tied up?” I giggled again.

“She threw a tantrum. Literally.” Ron said, still laughing.

Harry continued for him. "Well, when you were knocked out by the troll, I attacked it while Ron grabbed Hermione and levitated the troll's stick. The stick dropped and knocked out the troll. McGonagall found us, gave us 5 points, and shooed us off to the common room, taking you to the Hospital Wing. We followed her here and Becca came in this morning, ballistic. She yelled and screamed. Telling us that she was the responsible one this time and followed Fred and George.” Hermione scoffed again and Harry chuckled. “Hermione and Ron went back to the common room last night while I stayed here.” I blushed and smiled at the thought of Harry staying in the hospital wing, in these uncomfortable beds, for me. “They told Becca and she screamed at McGonagall to let her come, but McGonagall wouldn't let her. So Becca, being her Black self, snuck out of the common room, along with Fred and George. McGonagall came back before them. Becca and the twins stormed in here and everybody started screaming.”

Hermione spoke up. “Conclusion? They're in detention right now and for the next two weeks.” Hermione huffed again.

I burst out laughing and continued laughing hysterically. They looked at me like I was mad and Ron voiced that opinion.

“Has she gone mental?” Ron asked Harry. Harry shrugged and looked at Hermione, who shook her head at me.

I calmed down and said. “That's my cousin. Pure Black. Always getting in trouble.” I shook my head and chuckled. Then I heard a shout.

“BAILEY! YOU'RE AWAKE!” Becca yelled. She ran to me with the twins behind her. She tackled me to the floor in a hug.

I grimaced. “Becca!”

She grinned and hopped off me. Harry hurried over to me and picked me up, bridal style. I blushed involuntarily. He laid me on the bed. “Are you alright?” he asked.

I nodded. “Yeah. I'm fine.” But I know Harry could tell I was lying.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM!

I was lying in bed and suddenly I was awoken by a crack of thunder. I was startled so I quickly sat up in bed and looked toward the window. When the lightning struck again in the midst of the light shining into my room I saw Harry. He was wearing jeans and a T-shirt and he was sopping wet. He slowly walked over to my bed and grabbed my hand pulling me gently from my bed. Then he started walking still holding my hand. He pulled me out of the dorm and down the staircase. How'd he get up there? He pulled me out of the common room and through the castle and out the front doors. Harry stepped into the pouring rain and he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me passionately. Oh it was amazing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in closer, kissing him back. He pulled back and touched my face and started to walk backwards, letting go of my hand as he went and then he ran off into the storm.

 

The scene changed.

I was in England on a cold, foggy hill. Something came up behind me and pushed me off. I was screaming and falling and very close to hitting my head on the jagged rocks below. Then I felt someone catch me. It was Harry.

“I'll never let you fall.” He said.

I blushed. “Did you see who pushed me?” I asked.

“I did.”

"That's horrible and sick!" I said.

“I just wanted to catch you and prove my love.” He said.

Then he shocked me by leaning in and kissing me.

 

The scene changed again.

 

I was sitting by the lake, just watching the Giant Squid roll around in the water. The sky was a blanket of stars and the moon was unusually bright. I lied down and stared at the moon. I heard rustling behind me, coming from the Forbidden Forest. I jumped up and brought out my wand. Harry came out of the trees. I sighed in relief and put my wand back in my pocket.

“Harry? What are you doing out here?” I asked him.

“I could ask you the same thing.” He said, leaning against a tree and smirking.

“I asked you first.” I replied.

“Well, I was looking for you.” He said.

“Why?” I asked.

“I wanted to show you something.” He said. He grabbed my hand without waiting for a reply, pulling me deep into the forest.

“Harry!” I said, exasperatedly. “Where are we going?”

Harry stopped abruptly, standing in front of a wall of vines and leaves. “Watch this.” He said. He pulled back the wall and pulled me inside.

It was beautiful.

It was a meadow filled with flowers and green grass. The moon was shining through the opening of the trees and there was a quiet waterfall.

“Harry,” I whispered. “It's absolutely beautiful.”

I walked in further. I turned to Harry, not realizing I let go of his hand.

“It's all for us. Me and you.” He said and smiled.

I blushed and smiled shyly at him.

Harry walked over to a radio that popped out of nowhere and turned it on. A song started playing. Harry pulls me close and dances with me.

 

Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in

Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

 

Harry leans closer to me and we lean our foreheads together. We just stand in that one spot and sway together. His hands on my hips and my arms around his neck.

 

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms

 

I stare into Harry's emerald green eyes and he stares into mine. I can feel his breath on my face. He leans in and kisses me. It's so passionate, it's as if I can feel love emitted from it.

 

Oh no  
My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up

We finally pull away. I don't want it to end. We both breathe heavily, staring into each other's eyes. We sway again, just staring at each other for the rest of the song.

 

So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
you wanna be loved  
you wanna be loved  
this feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
we’re falling in love

Kiss me like you wanna be loved.  
You wanna be loved  
you wanna be loved  
this feels like falling in love  
Falling in love

I wake up to the last line of the song ringing in my head.

We're falling in love

What the hell?

I jump out of bed and take a quick shower. It's like I can still smell the flowers in the meadow, hear the waterfall pounding on the rocks, feel Harry's lips on mine. I get dressed, thanking Merlin it's Saturday, and rush downstairs into the common room. I spot Ron and Harry in the corner and run over to them. I blush when I see Harry and try to hide it, but I know it doesn't work. I'm probably Weasley Red.

“Hey, guys. Have you seen Hermione? I need to talk to her. It's urgent.” I asked.

They shake their heads. “Bailey? Why're you blushing?” Ron asked. I'm positive I turned redder.

“No reason.” I say, my voice a little too high.

“You're lying.” Harry said. “You scrunch your eyebrows together when you lie.”

“How'd you... Never mind. I need to find Hermione. I'll talk to you two later. Bye!” I said, then ran out the door. I headed straight to the Library. She was of course sitting in a corner.

“'Mione!” I whisper-yelled.

“Hey, Bail- what's wrong?” she asked with concern lacing her tone.

I jumped right into the explanation of the dreams. “What do you think that means?” I asked urgently.

“It means... Well, Bailey, I'm not sure you want to know.”

“Just tell me, 'Mione!” I said loudly. We were shushed by Madam Pince.

She hesitated. “It... it means you love him. Bailey... They mean you're in love with Harry.”

∞*∞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Okay people, I'ma need you're opinions.
> 
> 1: What year should I have Bailey and Harry together?
> 
> 2: What do you think of the whole Becca/George thing?
> 
> 3: Should I have Romione or Dramione?
> 
> 4: This is a little bit of a spoiler but I'm going to have Sirius be freed in their third year. Should I do some Wolfstar (Remus/Sirius) or have Sirius with someone else?
> 
> 5:What do you think of this story so far?
> 
> 6: Should I skip the first two years like I did in It Is What It Is?
> 
>  
> 
> I would REALLY appreciate your guy's opinions.
> 
> I'm really sorry for the delay, but we had finals last week.
> 
> Thanks guys.
> 
> Drowning In It should be updated tonight.
> 
>  
> 
> COMMENT, VOTE, FAN, FEEDBACK.
> 
>  
> 
> Love you guys.
> 
> Bye bye!


	8. Chapter 8

I flipped the table. Literally.

"WHAT?!" I do not!" I yelled at Hermione. She looked at me shocked. She didn't say a word, she just grabbed her book bag, grabbed my arm, and pulled me out of the library, and the flipped table lay forgotten.

Hermione pulled me into an empty classroom down the corridor.

"Okay, now you can yell." Hermione said patiently.

So I yelled. "What do you mean I'm in love with Harry? I am NOT in love with Harry! They're just dreams, right? Yeah, they're just dreams, nothing more. I came to you for nothing. You're wrong, 'Mione." I ended up mumbling at the end and Hermione shook her head at me.

"No, I'm not, Bailey. You're in love with Harry bloody Potter." Hermione said. I looked at her shocked. Hermione never swore.

Dammit! This is serious!

"Yes, Bailey, it is." Hermione said. I looked at her confused. "You're talking aloud again."

"Oh."

Hermione jumped off the desk she was sitting on and put her hands on my shoulders, looking into my eyes. "Bailey, this is nothing to be scared of. You may be young, but that's alright. Just don't freak out about it. You're an amazing actress, Bails, and you can keep him from him. At least for now." I nodded. I knew she was right. “Now, cheer up. We've got homework to do." I put on a smile and we went up to the common room, arms linked.

"BAILEY! There you are! I've been looking everywhere you!" Becca announced loudly as soon as we walked in. I rolled my eyes at her and unlinked Hermione's arm from mine, dumping myself on the couch.

"YES! My dearest cousin. How may I assist you?" I said in a posh accent.

"Well, Miss. Black. I must have your help on my homework." She said, continuing the game.

"No." I said in my normal voice.

"Yes! PLEASE!"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"Nope." I popped the P, picking up a book from the side table.

"PLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEE!" Becca yelled.

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled back.

"But-"

I interrupted her. "NO! No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! No! I won't! Ask somebody else!" I yelled, standing up and throwing the book on the floor.

I had lost it. I was frustrated. I ran back out of the common room and found myself on the seventh floor. I started pacing back and forth when I heard a noise. I stopped in the middle of the hall and a door was slowly forming on the wall.

I stared in shock and confusion. When the door had fully formed I looked up and down the hallway. Seeing that no one was around, I opened the door and quickly closed it after walking inside. It was quite like the Gryffindor common room. It had Gryffindor flags and tapestries hanging on the walls. There was a fireplace and pictures on the mantle. I walked around the couch and loveseat and approached the mantle. The fire roared to life and I jumped. I laughed at myself, then continued to the mantle.

There were pictures of Harry and me, Dad and me, Remus and me, Hermione and me, and the trio and me. I smiled as I saw the pictures. Most of them were of me as a baby, because that's when I had the happiest pictures.

I flopped onto the couch and sighed. I lied down and pulled one of pillows underneath my head. My eyes fluttered shut and I fell asleep.

∞*∞

∞*∞ summer before 3rd year ∞*∞ 

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" I called up the stairs.

Harry slowly poked his head out of his room. "Y-yes?" He asked cautiously.

"WHERE IS MY WAND?!" I yelled. Harry flinched.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Bails." Someone said behind me. I whipped around, my hair flying. Becca was standing there, twirling my wand between her fingers. "I have it. I used it to look for my wand."

"Oh... oops." I shrugged and Becca handed me my wand. I turned around and ran up the stairs, stopping in front of Harry's door. "Sorry, Hare. I thought you took it."

He smiled at me, opening the door all the way. "It's fine, don't worry 'bout it." I smiled at him.

Then I heard a banging at the front door. My heart started pounding. No one comes to the door, unless it is Remus, and there was a secret knock when he came. Becca came running up the stairs.

"Guys." She said with wide eyes. Harry ran back into his room and came back out with his wand in hand.

We ran downstairs and up to the front door. The banging started again.

I raised my wand and approached the door. I threw it open and pointed my wand at the person.

"Whoa!" the person exclaimed. The man had black, dirty hair and his clothes were tattered and covered in dirt. But, even underneath all the grime, I knew who it was. It had been 12 years, but I still remembered everything about this man. Granted, he used to be clean, and his hair was a bit shorter, and I was younger, but it was the same man.

I dropped my wand and jumped onto the man. "DADDY!" I screamed. His arms enveloped me immediately.

"My baby girl," he murmured. I pulled back and jumped down. I was grinning like an idiot.

"Daddy," I breathed.

"Sirius? Sirius Black?" Harry said behind me. I turned and saw Becca and Harry standing with their mouths wide open. I giggled at them.

"Harry! Becca!" Dad croaked. He grabbed them in a hug and smiled. I shut the door behind us. I had already told Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Becca about Peter Pettigrew in 2nd year. And somehow Hermione had suspicions about Ron's rat, Scabbers, so I have him in a cage upstairs. It took a lot of persuasion from us to Ron, but he eventually gave up and let me keep Scabbers after we heard Dad escaped on the telly.

Dad turned back to me. "Oh, my baby girl," He seemed to be choking back tears. "You're all grown up."

"Well," I already had tears streaming down my face. "It has been 12 years, daddy." I grinned and hugged him.

"Uncle Sirius?" Becca said. He turned to her and smiled. "Okay, 2 things. 1. Run upstairs and re-groom yourself." Dad chuckled. "And two, Bailey has a surprise for you."

"Huh?" I asked.

"That thing Ron gave you." Becca said, winking at me.

"Oh!" I gasped. I turned to Harry. "Harry! Show my dad to his room, get him clothes, please. Becca and I need to get Dad's surprise."

Harry nodded and smiled. "Of course, Bails." I jumped and squealed. I hugged Dad, kissed Harry on the cheek, and grabbed Becca's hand pulling her with me.

Yeah, I kissed Harry on the cheek. Hermione was right. I was in love with him, and I still am. Becca knows. Hermione knows. Ron knows. Fred and George even know. Thanks to Becca and George dating, George told Fred, and together, they told the entire Weasley clan. Luckily, somehow, they kept it from Harry.

Becca and I grabbed Scabbers and started giggling. We ran down to the drawing room and on the mantle, I grabbed Dad's wand. The ministry gave the wand to Remus, and he had placed it on the mantle.

We then ran into the kitchen. “KREACHER!" I yelled.

He popped into the room. "Yes, Mistress?"

"Dad is back. Make us some Treacle Pudding and Doling Beef Casserole. Now!" I ordered.

"Yes, Mistress." He answered, and popped away.

I smiled and turned back to Becca. "Could you call Remus?" I asked. She nodded and skipped away.

I smiled, sighed, and fell into a chair.

Someone came up behind me and wrapped their arms around me. "You seem happy." he whispered into my ear.

I turned my head and smiled at Harry. "Yeah, I am. I have my dad back, my friends at my sides," I then whispered the last part, hoping he wouldn't hear. "There is just one thing missing."

But I guess he did hear me. "And what would that be?" He whispered/asked.

"Er," I said. I turned my head to look at him. His face was closer than I thought it would be. I could feel his breath on my face. I felt him lean closer and my eyes fluttered shut. I felt his soft lips on mine. It was all I had ever dreamed of, and better. Our lips moved together perfectly. I couldn't have been happier. I wondered for a moment, that maybe he loved me too; or at least liked me.

He pulled away and smiled. "I want to talk to you about this later, because I hear Becca coming. He pulled away completely. Then Becca walked in.

"Remus is coming. Uncle Sirius is coming down now." Becca smiled.

Then Kreacher popped in and food popped onto the table.

Dad walked in.

"Wow. Bailey, Becca, Harry."

I smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. I don't own Harry Potter, yeah, yeah, I know.

∞*∞

"Bailey, this is amazing!" Dad exclaimed.

I smiled at him. "Thanks, but I didn't make it. Kreacher did. Thank him."

He snorted. "That elf has been nothing but rude to me. I don't think I will." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say, father dearest." I said sarcastically. Becca laughed at me and Harry chuckled. Dad full out guffawed.

"That's my girl!" He said. I smiled at him.

"So, uncle Sirius."

"So Becca."

"I have a question for you."

"Shoot." Dad answered.

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU ESCAPE?" Becca shouted.

"THANK YOU! THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!" I yelled.

"I don't know how I did it," Dad said slowly. "I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the dementors couldn't suck it out of me, but it kept me sane and knowing who I am. It helped me keep my powers, so when it all became too much, I could transform in my cell, become a dog. Dementors can't see, you know." He swallowed. "They feel their way toward people by feeding off their emotions. They could tell that my feelings were less — less human, less complex when I was a dog... but they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand. But then I saw Peter in that picture. I realized he was with you three, perfectly positioned to act if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again."

"Peter?" I said. "As in Pettigrew? What picture?"

"Yeah. And the picture of the Weasleys in Egypt." He said.

"What? Where is the paper? Did we get it?" I asked.

"I dunno," Harry answered. "Remus is usually the one who gets it since we're not allowed outside anymore."

"Oh yeah." I nodded.

"Wait, what do you mean, you're not allowed outside anymore?" Dad exclaimed.

"Oops," Becca said. "Weren't supposed to tell him that."

Harry and I looked at each other.

"Oops," We said together.

"Uh, I heard the door. Harry did you hear the door?" I asked, my voice a little too high pitched.

"Yeah, I think I heard it. Let's go check." Harry played along. "Becca, you coming?"

"Er, yeah, yeah. Let's go." she said.

We stood up and ran out of the room, ignoring Dad's protests.

"Good job, Harry!" Becca whisper-yelled, hitting Harry on the arm.

"Ow!" Harry exclaimed. "Sorry! It's just so casually said here, I forgot what I was saying!"

“Aw, lay of him, Becca.” I said. “Any of us could have done it. Even you could have!”

“I beg to differ! I wouldn't have because I pay attention to what I am saying!”

I rolled my eyes as the two began to bicker. I heard a soft knock on the door, and left them. I knew it would be awhile until they stopped, so I just made my way to the door, and slowly opened it. Outside stood Remus, hunched over, and new scars on his face.

“Oh, Remus! Are you alright?” I exclaimed.

I let him in and quickly shut the door.

“Yes, I'm fine. I just had a long night.” He said, his voice a bit raspy. “It's a good thing you called, though. I have a surprise for you."

I smiled. "Well we have a surprise for you, too!" I took his coat and hung it in the rack. "Harry! Becca! Stop bickering! Remus is here!" I said as we approached them. I wasn't surprised that they were still going back and forth. They stopped and Becca stepped up to give Remus a hug.

"How was last night, Remus?" Harry asked, shaking his hand.

Boys, I thought. Too manly for hugs.

"Long. Same as always." He sighed.

"Alright!" I squealed. "I want you to promise me not to freak out. Just listen to what we have to say, first."

"Bailey," Remus said slowly. "What did you do?"

"Just promise me!" I said.

"Alright. Fine. I promise."

"Thank you, kind sir." Becca said in a posh voice. "Right this way." She led him into the dining room, and he froze.

"Remus, you remember Sirius." Harry said casually.

Remus' jaw dropped.

"Hey, Remus.... How're you doing?" Sirius said nervously.

"H-how...w-what...Sirius?" Remus stuttered.

"Hey."

Remus stormed across the room to Sirius and grabbed his upper arms. "12 years! 12 years, Sirius, and all you can say is 'Hey'!"

"Sorry." Sirius said. "I wasn't sure you still wanted to see me." Sirius looked down, and I saw how vulnerable he had become.

Remus gave Sirius an exasperated look, then engulfed him in a hug.  
He murmured to him and I caught words like, "I missed you," "You're so stupid," "What were you thinking?" "-love you,"

"Er, sorry to interrupt your love fest and all," Becca interceded. "But, what is your surprise, Remus?"

"Becca!" I said. "They were being reunited!"

"So? So were we!" Becca complained.

"So, they were best friends! They knew each other longer!"

"Yeah, but he's your dad! Shouldn't he had had a longer reunion with you?" Becca asked.

"Again, they knew each other longer! I never really knew my dad because of that stupid rat, Becca!" I yelled. "So, no! I didn't really need a longer reunion!"

I stored out of the room, leaving Becca with her mouth hanging open.

∞*∞Harry's POV ∞*∞

Bailey stormed out of the room, and I turned on Becca.

"Good job, Becca! Now she's upset!" I said angrily.

"I didn't mean too! She got hurt too easily!" Becca retorted.

"Well, you would too if your father was taken away when you were younger, and your cousin said they should have gotten a bigger reunion!" I said.

"Yeah, well, we all know the feeling, Harry! My parents are dead, your parents are dead. But at least she got her father back!" Becca bellowed at me before leaving the room and stomping up the stairs.

"Aw, shit." I muttered. I sat at the table and put my head in my hands.


	10. Chapter 10

∞*∞Harry's POV∞*∞

 

“What was that?” I heard Sirius say.

 

I pulled my head off of my arms and looked at the two men standing in the kitchen.

 

I sighed. “Drama.” I replied. “I'm going to go check on Bailey, can one of you check on Becca?

 

I stood up and walked out of the kitchen without waiting for answer.

 

(A/N: Sorry about the POV change.)

 

∞*∞Sirius's POV∞*∞ 

 

Harry walked out of the kitchen, and you could tell he had a real chip on his shoulder.

 

I sat down in a chair and looked around. I heard a faint squeaking noise under the table. I looked at Remus, who seemed to hear it too. I ducked my head under the table, and found a cage with a rat inside, who looked familiar. I popped up and looked at Remus with wide eyes.

 

“What?” He asked curiously.

 

I ducked back under the table and grabbed the cage.

 

The rat looked at me and squeaked even more, trying to get out.

 

“R-Remus?” I said, disbelieving. “Is... is that..?”

 

“I think it is...” he gasped.

 

(A/N: Again, sorry.)

 

∞*∞Bailey's POV∞*∞

 

I know I overreacted, but she didn't have to shout at me. I didn't know what it was about. I fell back on my bed, breathing a deep sigh.

 

I heard my bedroom door open, and I turned my head, and found Becca standing at the door, looking apologetic.

 

“What, Becca?” I said a bit too rudely.

 

She stayed silent as she walked in and closed the door before she sat next to me on the bed. I sat up and looked at her.

 

“I'm sorry, Bails. I know we both overreacted.” Becca said softly.

 

“Why, then? Why'd you do it?” I asked.

 

She looked up at me with sad eyes. “I was jealous. You got your father back. My parents are dead, Harry's parents are dead. I guess I was just looking for a way to let myself be known.”

 

“Becca,” I sighed. “You know you're loved, right. So what, if your father is gone? Your father was a dick, anyway, right?”

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” she replied.

 

“You are known. And I bet, that if you asked my dad if you could call him dad, he would be overjoyed! Did you see how excited he was to see you? Not only do we have a family back, but so does he. When he looked at you, he didn't see a niece, he saw a daughter. When I see you, I don't look at you as a cousin, but as a sister. You're loved, Becca. Not only by us, but by our friends. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George! Becca, you're not alone!” We both had tears streaming down our face.

 

The door opened again and Harry walked in.

 

“She's right, you know?” He said. He shut the door and sat on the bed with us. “Becca, if you feel like that, if you feel like you're not loved, if you don't have a family, you're wrong. Becca, we are your family! Ron, Fred, me! We're your brothers! Hermione, Ginny, Bailey! They are your sisters! George is your boyfriend. He loves you! We all do! There is no reason to feel alone. Or unloved.” He wiped the tears from both of our faces. “Now, GROUP HUG!” Becca and I laughed weakly before we all hugged each other awkwardly. We were all sitting crisscrossed on the bed.

 

We pulled away from each other and smiled.

 

“Oh, Er, that reminds me. I think we might have left the surprise in the kitchen where they might have found it.” Harry said.

 

Becca and I looked at each other before jumping up. I grabbed Harry by the hand and we ran downstairs. We burst into the kitchen where dad and Remus were staring at the cage.

 

“Aw, Harry!” Becca and I chorused.

 

“Why did you leave the cage here?” I said.

 

“Hey, you left the kitchen first,” He replied defensively. I stuck my tongue out at him and he returned the favor. Becca rolled her eyes at us.

 

“Oh, grow up, you two.” She said. We laughed at each other before I stepped forward and sat in front of dad.

 

“So, dad. I see you have found half of the surprise. Did you discover your wand yet?” I asked.

 

“You have my wand?!” He said excitedly.

 

“Yup. Well, technically we all had it. It was on the mantle in the drawing room. You can thank Remus for that, though. He found it and placed it there.” I replied, smiling broadly.

 

Dad smiled at Remus and me gratefully.

 

“Bailey, is... is this who I think it is?” He asked.

 

“I have my suspicions, yes.” Becca and Harry sat on either side of me at the table and we shared identical grins.

 

"Ready, Sirius?" said Remus.

 

Dad had already retrieved his wand from under the table. He approached Remus and the struggling rat, and his wet eyes suddenly seemed to be burning in his face.

 

"Together?" he said quietly.

 

"I think so,” said Remus, holding Scabbers tightly in one hand and his wand in the other. "On the count of three. One—two—THREE!"

 

A flash of blue-white light erupted from both wands; for a moment, Scabbers was frozen in midair, his small gray form twisting madly, the rat fell and hit the floor. There was another blinding flash of light and then –

 

It was like watching a speeded-up film of a growing tree. A head was shooting upward from the ground; limbs were sprouting; a moment later, a man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his hands.

 

He was a very short man, hardly taller than Harry. His thin, colorless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who has lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, almost like Scabbers' fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his very small, watery eyes. He looked around at us, his breathing fast and shallow. I saw his eyes dart to the door and back again.

 

“If you even think about running, you'll regret it.” I growled at the man.

 

He squeaked and crawled backwards until he hit the wall.

 

“Bailey.” Harry warned, placing a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and backed off.

 

"Well, hello, Peter," said Remus pleasantly, as though rats frequently erupted into old school friends around him. "Long time, no see.

 

"S—Sirius... R—Remus..." Even Pettigrew's voice was squeaky. Again, his eyes darted toward the door. "My friends... my old friends..."

 

Dad's wand arm rose, but Remus seized him around the wrist, gave him a warning took, then turned again to Pettigrew, his voice light and casual.

 

"We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed --"

 

"Remus," gasped Pettigrew, and I could see beads of sweat breaking out over his pasty face, "you don't believe him, do you...? He tried to kill me, Remus...."

 

"So we've heard," said Remus, more coldly. "I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'll be so --"

 

"He's come to try and kill me again!" Pettigrew squeaked suddenly, pointing at Dad, and I saw that he used his middle finger, because his index was missing. "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too.... You've got to help me, Remus...."

 

Dad's face looked more skull-like than ever as he stared at Pettigrew with his fathomless eyes.

 

"No one's going to try and kill you until we've sorted a few things out," said Remus.

 

"Sorted things out?" squealed Pettigrew, looking wildly about him once more, eyes taking in the boarded windows and, again' the only door. "I knew he'd come after me! I knew he'd be back for me! I've been waiting for this for twelve years!"

 

"You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?" said Remus, his brow furrowed. "When nobody has ever done it before?”

 

"He's got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!" Pettigrew shouted shrilly. "How else did he get out of there? I suppose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks!"

 

Dad started to laugh, a horrible, mirthless laugh that filled the whole room. I shivered. "Voldemort, teach me tricks?" he said. Pettigrew flinched as though Dad had brandished a whip at him. "What, scared to hear your old master's name?" said Dad. I don't blame you, Peter. His lot aren't very happy with you, are they?"

 

"Don't know what you mean, Sirius --" muttered Pettigrew, his breathing faster than ever. His whole face was shining with sweat now.

 

"You haven't been hiding from me for twelve years," Dad said. "You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter. They all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them. I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potters' on your information. And Voldemort met his downfall there. And not all Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways. If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter --"

 

"Don't know... what you're talking about...," said Pettigrew again, more shrilly than ever. He wiped his face on his sleeve and looked up at Remus. "You don't believe this—this madness, Remus --"

 

"I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat," said Remus evenly.

 

"Innocent, but scared!" squealed Pettigrew. "If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban—the spy, Sirius Black!"

 

My face contorted.

 

"How dare you," I growled. “Him, a spy for Voldemort? When did he ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than himself? But you, Peter—I'll never understand why they didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be you. Dad and Remus and James.”

 

Pettigrew wiped his face again; he was almost panting for breath. "Me, a spy... must be out of your mind... never... don't know how you can say such a --"

 

"Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it," Dad hissed, so venomously that Pettigrew took a step backward. "I thought it was the perfect plan, a bluff. Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like you. It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters."

 

Pettigrew was muttering distractedly; I caught words like "far-fetched" and "lunacy," but I couldn't help paying more attention to the ashen color of Pettigrew's face and the way his eyes continued to dart toward the windows and door.

 

“Remus? Why didn't Pettigrew attack Harry beforehand? I mean, he was in the same dormitory as. Harry all these years.” Becca said.

 

　　"There!" said Pettigrew shrilly, pointing at Becca with his maimed hand. "Thank you! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair of Harry's head! Why should I?

 

"I'll tell you why," said Dad. "Because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you. Voldemort's been in hiding for fifteen years, they say he's half dead. You weren't about to commit murder right under Albus Dumbledore's nose, for a wreck of a wizard who'd lost all of his power, were you? You'd want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him, wouldn't you? Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for news, weren't YOU, Peter? Just in case your old protector regained strength, and it was safe to rejoin him."

 

Pettigrew opened his mouth and closed it several times. He seemed to have lost the ability to talk. I smiled smugly.

 

“I think we ought to get rid of you now, don't you think?” Dad said, sneering at the rat-man.

 

"No!" Pettigrew had fallen to his knees. He shuffled forward on his knees, groveling, his hands clasped in front of him as though praying.

 

"Sirius—it's me! It's Peter! Your friend! You wouldn't –" Dad kicked out and Pettigrew recoiled.

 

"There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them," Dad said.

 

"Remus!" Pettigrew squeaked, turning to Remus instead, writhing imploringly in front of him. "You don't believe this! Wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?"

 

"Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter," said Remus. "I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?" he said casually over Pettigrew's head.

 

"Forgive me, Remus," said Dad.

 

"Not at all, Padfoot, old friend," said Remus, who was now rolling up his sleeves. "And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing you were the spy?"

 

"Of course," said Black, and a grin flitted across his face. He, too, began rolling up his sleeves. "Shall we kill him together?"

 

"Yes, I think so," said Remus grimly.

 

"You wouldn't... you won't...," gasped Pettigrew. And he scrambled around to Becca.

 

"Young girl! You won't let them kill me, will you? You're on my side, aren't you?” But Becca was staring at Pettigrew with the utmost revulsion.

 

"I knew I couldn't trust you!" She said.

 

"If you made a better rat than a human, it's not much to boast about, Peter," said Dad harshly. Pettigrew turned on his knees, staggered forward, and seized the hem of my jeans.

 

"Sweet girl... clever girl... you—you won't let them. Help me!"

 

“Don't you dare touch me, you rat! You took my father away from me! In no way, am I going to help you!” I growled, yanking my leg away.

 

Pettigrew knelt, trembling uncontrollably, and-turned his head slowly toward Harry.

 

"Harry... Harry... you look just like your father... just like him...."

 

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" Dad and I roared. "HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?"

 

"Harry," whispered Pettigrew, shuffling toward him, hands outstretched. "Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed.... James would have understood, Harry... he would have shown me mercy..."

 

Both Dad and I strode forward, seized Pettigrew's shoulders, and threw him backward onto the floor. He sat there, twitching with terror, staring up at them.

 

"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort," Dad said, who was shaking too. "Do you deny it?"

 

Pettigrew burst into tears. It was horrible to watch, like an oversized, balding baby, cowering on the floor. "Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord. You have no idea! He has weapons you can't imagine! I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me --"

 

"DON'T LIE!" bellowed Dad. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"

 

"He—he was taking over everywhere!" gasped Pettigrew. "Wh—what was there to be gained by refusing him?"

 

"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" I said, with a terrible fury ion my face. "Only innocent lives, rat!”

 

"You don't understand!" whined Pettigrew. "He would have killed me, Sirius!"

 

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" Dad roared. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!”

 

Dad and Remus stood shoulder to shoulder, wands raised.

 

"You should have realized," said Remus quietly, "if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye, Peter."

 

"NO!" Harry yelled. He ran forward, placing himself in front Pettigrew, facing the wands. "You can't kill him," he said breathlessly. "You can't."

 

Dad and Remus both looked staggered. I stared disbelieving.

 

"Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents," I snarled. "This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family."

 

"I know," Harry panted. "We'll take him to the Ministry. We'll hand him over to the minister and the dementors. He can go to Azkaban, but don't kill him."

 

"Harry!" gasped Pettigrew, and he flung his arms around Harry's knees. "You—thank you—it's more than I deserve—thank you!"

 

"Get off me," Harry spat, throwing Pettigrew's hands off him in disgust. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because—I don't reckon my dad would've wanted them to become killers—just for you."

 

No one moved or made a sound except Pettigrew, whose breath was coming in wheezes as he clutched his chest. Dad and Remus were looking at each other. Then, with one movement, they lowered their wands.

 

"You're the only person who has the right to decide, Harry," Dad said. "But think. Think about what he did."

 

"He can go to Azkaban," Harry repeated. "If anyone deserves that place, he does...."

 

Pettigrew was still wheezing behind him.

 

"Very well," said Remus "Stand aside, Harry." Harry hesitated. "I'm going to tie him up. That's all, I swear."

 

Harry stepped out of the way. Thin cords shot from Remus's wand this time, and next moment, Pettigrew was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged.

 

"But if you transform, rat," I growled, my wand pointing at Pettigrew, "we will kill you. You agree, Harry?"

 

Harry looked down at the pitiful figure on the floor and nodded so that Pettigrew could see him.

 

“Good.” Remus said. “Now, stay here. I'm taking these two to Dumbledore, then to the Ministry.”

 

“Good luck!” I said, and they apparated out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

∞*∞Bailey's POV∞*∞

I had been pacing around the house for the past hour. Every time I passed the kitchen, Harry and Becca would call for me, but I would ignore them. I didn't know what was going to happen.

What if he didn't get released? What if Pettigrew escaped?

So many bad scenarios were running through my head. I couldn't help but have doubts.

I passed the kitchen again as I heard Harry and Becca talking.

“He'll be released. I have no doubts about it.” I heard Harry say.

“I'm not entirely sure, Harry.” Becca replied.” I mean, Fudge isn't the best minister. Have you read the papers?”

“Of course I have. They're a load of bullocks!” Harry exclaimed.

“Exactly! And Fudge has them published because of that.” Becca explained. “He thinks they're believable! Any wizard with a good amount of brains can see how simply ridiculous they are!”

I walked away after that, doubts running faster in my head.

I ended up in the drawing room and traced the family tree. I brushed my hand across Becca's leaf and mine. Mine was never burned off because Grandma died before she had the chance. I figured it would have been because I was a half-blood and I was her delinquent child's daughter. Becca's probably wouldn't have been because she was pure-blood as far as we know, and she's the daughter of the “good” child.

I jumped when I heard a pop from the kitchen and an unfamiliar voice call out to me.

“Bailey Faith Black! Come here, please!” The voice called out.

I entered the kitchen to see a man who looked like a Ministry official dressed in black fancy robes and a pointed hat. A gold badge glinted off his chest that stated:

M.O.M.

Ministry of Magic

“May I help you?” I asked politely.

“The Wizengamot is in need of your assistance to the trial of Sirius Orion Black.” He stated importantly. I bit my lip to keep from snickering at his poshness. Yeah, I made up a word. Don't judge me.

“Okay.”

“Take my arm, please. For side-long apparration.” I took his arm and waved to Harry and Becca before I felt a hook around my navel and felt the breath knocked out of me.

We appeared in a fireplace in a tall building, fireplaces all along the walls, witches and wizards appearing left and right. The ministry official and I stepped out of the fireplace and I was in awe. The walls were glassy brick and there was a giant statue in the middle of the circular middle. A group of golden statues, larger than life-size, stood in the middle of a circular fountain. Tallest of them all was a noble-looking wizard with his wand pointing straight up in the air. Grouped around him was a beautiful witch, a centaur, a goblin, and a house-elf. The last three were all looking adoringly up at the witch and wizard. Glittering jets of water were flying from the ends of the two wands, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblin's hat, and each of the house-elf's ears, so that the tinkling hiss of falling water was added to the pops and cracks of apparators, and the clatter of footsteps as hundreds of witches and wizards, most of whom were wearing glum, working-too-much looks, strode toward a set of golden gates at the far end of the hall.

“This way.” The wizard said, gesturing toward the gates He expertly lead me through the witches and wizards moving about the hall.

I was pushed and bumped, and I was this close to punching someone in the face. The wizard led me into a lift, and I had to reach high to grab the handles on the ceiling. We wobbled around and I felt an urge to break the silence.

“What's your name, sir?” I asked politely.

“Murtagh Breckenridge.” He replied shortly, and only then did I recognize the Irish accent.

(A/N: Pronounced Mer-tah Breck-in-ridge)

I nodded and didn't say anything else. I felt extremely awkward. The deranged lift stopped and a female robotic voice said something I couldn't distinguish.

We exited the lift and walked silently down a long corridor. I felt awkward the whole time, but as we got farther down the hall, I became nervous.

What if they found dad guilty anyway?

What if the rat escaped?

No, no! Don’t think like that! You can’t afford to think like that, Bailey!

Oh, but what if they send Harry back to the Dursley’s and Becca back to the orphanage?

No! Stop that!

I sighed at the internal fight, and almost bumped into Breckenridge when he stopped abruptly in front of a door.

“In you go, Ms. Black.” I nodded.

I took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

I walked into a large, round, black-glossy-bricked room. The ceiling was high, high enough that it should have reached the 2nd floor above us. Oh, right. Magic.

The stand where the minister and the council sat rose high over the bleachers in front of it, and there was two chair with chains in the middle of the room. On the left sat my father, and on the right sat Pettigrew. Remus sat behind them on the stone bleachers, looking nervous. Dad and Remus shot me a nervous but reassuring smile. Pettigrew sneered at me. I glared back and I would have attacked him, but that would not help Dad’s case. Breckenridge stepped ahead of me and stood in front of the Minister.

“Minister, I have brought the Black girl as a witness and rebuttal to the case of Sirius Orion Black.” He said formally with his nose in the air. I almost giggled at him, but I held back in fear of embarrassing him and me.

“Thank you, Breckenridge. You may re-join the council.” The Minister said. “Ms. Black, step forward, please.”

I slowly walked in front of Dad and Pettigrew, in front of the council.

Damn, that’s tall, I thought as I had to crane my neck to see Fudge properly.

“Ms. Black are here to help prove your father innocent, is that right?”

“Yes, sir.” I replied.

“Mr. Black here has said that Mr. Pettigrew is the reason for the Potters’ deaths. Can you confirm that?”

“Yes, sir.” I said.

“Present your case.”

I looked at him wide-eyed. What? I didn’t prepare this! Okay, calm. Just… improvise.

“Okay. Back when my father, Pettigrew, Remus, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter were all best friends, they told everybody that my father was the secret-keeper. But in reality, it was Peter Pettigrew. You see, my father thought it would be a good idea. A bluff, if you will. Voldemort would never think of coming after a weak, talentless man like him.”

“Can anyone confirm that for you?” Fudge cut in.

“Yes, actually.” I said. “Professor Albus Dumbledore.”

∞*∞

We waited quietly and nervously as Breckenridge went to “fetch,” as they called it, Dumbledore.

I held hands with Remus and Dad, throwing glares at Pettigrew every few minutes.

“Bailey, stop it.” Remus scolded.

“What?” I asked innocently.

“I can see you’re torturing him.” He said, nodding towards the rat.

“Well, he deserves it.” I huffed.

“You’re scaring him.” He pointed out.

“Good!” Dad and I chorused.

Remus just rolled his eyes at us.

I opened my mouth to say something else before I was interrupted by the door banging open and Albus Dumbledore basically skipped in.

“Minister!” Dumbledore beamed. “Why, it has been awhile! How are you?”

“I’m well, Albus. But this is no time for pleasantries.” Fudge replied.

“Ah yes!” Dumbledore said cheerily. “The trial of Mr. Black! Long awaited, might I add?” He looked over at us. “Bailey! I presume it was you and your smart mind that summoned me here?” I nodded, blushing a bit. “All’s well, anyway. I had absolutely nothing to do. I was wondering around the castle humming tunes to myself. And Sirius! Well, it has been a long time! I see you’re looking not too bad, spending 12 years in Azkaban. How’re you doing?”

“A lot better, Dumbledore!” Dad replied, smiling knowingly at Dumbledore, and the game he was playing with Fudge.

“And Remus! I saw you not too long ago. Still up for the DADA post, I presume?”

I gasped. What?

“Of course, Dumbledore!” Remus replied happily.

I stood up from my chair that was besides Dad’s.

“And when were you going to tell me this?” I demanded.

“When I got to the house!” Remus exclaimed. “But then you threw Sirius in my face!”

“Oh.” I said lamely. “Sorry.”

“Enough!” Fudge shouted. “Can we get back to the trial, please!?”

“Ah, yes. Of course, Minister.” Dumbledore smiled. “Excuse me, I got a little side-tracked.”

“Yes, yes, it’s fine.” Fudge said dismissively. “Carry on with your case, Ms. Black.”

I stood up and took a deep breath.

“May I question Albus Dumbledore, sir?” I asked.

“Council calls Albus Dumbledore to the stand.” He announced.

Dumbledore practically skipped to the stand and I had to hold back the urge to giggle.

A member of the Wizengamot stood up and held out a spell book to Dumbledore.

“Raise your right hand.” The man said. Dumbledore did as told, amusement glinting in his eyes. “Do you solemnly promise to tell the truth and only the truth in the name of Merlin?”

“I do.” Dumbledore said seriously.

“You may proceed.”

I took another deep breath and walked confidently up to Dumbledore to begin questioning.

“Professor, can you tell me who the Secret Keeper for the Potter’s was before they died?” I questioned.

“Well, that would be Peter Pettigrew, Ma’am.” Dumbledore answered.

The abnormally quiet man squeaked beside Dad at the sound of his name.

“But, then why would it be known at Sirius Black?” I asked.

“Because we wanted everyone to believe that Mr. Black was to lead Voldemort off track.” Many people in the room flinched at the sound of Voldemort’s name and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

“And who else knew of the change before the secret-keeper became the…. Secret-giver, if you will?”

“The Potters, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and myself of course.” Dumbledore answered. “Two of which are unfortunately dead, but the rest sit in this room.”

“Thank you, professor. That’s all questions for now.”

I’m on a roll!

∞*∞

I had asked question after question. Questioning Remus, my Dad, Pettigrew, and Dumbledore again. By the 2nd hour in that room, I was exhausted, but I kept going.

“Thank you, Ms. Black.” Fudge said. “Give us 24 hours, and we will get back to you on the fate of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Remus Lupin will be in charge of Sirius Black. Albus Dumbledore will be in charge of Peter Pettigrew. Good day.” I sighed in relief.

“Let’s go home!” Dad said excitedly.

I chuckled at him and Remus led us back to the fireplaces.

I admired the statue one last time before we flooed back home.


	12. Chapter 12

I fell out of the fireplace and into the drawing room. Yes, I fell.

Dad laughed. Sigh

I felt a shadow fall over me and I looked up. I saw Harry standing over me, trying to hide a laugh and holding a hand out to me. I pushed myself up onto my knees and grabbed his hand.

I stuck my tongue out at Harry and Dad, and that sent both of them over they laughed. I honestly didn’t get why they found it so funny. I growled in frustration and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Becca was sitting at the table, and she jumped up when she spotted me.

“Bailey!” She exclaimed. “What happened? Where’s Sirius? Is everything okay?”

I sighed before answering. “Calm down, Becca. Dad is fine, he’s in the drawing room, laughing his bum off.”

“Why is he laughing?” She asked, her head tilting to the side.

“I fell out of the fireplace.” I explained. Becca just rolled her eyes.

Remus entered the room, shaking his head.

“Remus! What happened?” Becca asked.

“Sometimes I can’t see why Bailey and Sirius are related.” He sighed.

“Not about them laughing. I don’t care about that!” Becca said exasperatedly. “I meant for the trial!”

“Oh, ask Bailey.” He said, sitting down at the table.

“Why?”

“She became a lawyer. It was brilliant!” Harry walked in, a smile still on his face, but not laughing anymore.

“It wasn’t that good.” I said, sitting down. “I just protect those I love.” I heard Becca “aw” at me. “Now leave me alone,” I put my head on the table. “I’m exhausted.”

∞*∞

I woke up in my bed what seemed like hours later.

How’d I get up here? Oh, I miss that. I actually got carried up again. It’s been years.

I laid still, not wanting to move because that would be revealing I’m awake, and I really didn’t want to be.

A thousand thoughts came rushing into my head.

What if he isn’t released?

He has to be! You have enough evidence! They’d be stupid not to release him.

But they are stupid.

Oh…. Right…

What’s going to happen if no one takes even pity on us?

What do you mean?

Like… What if they decide he’s still guilty and give him the Dementor’s Kiss?

Calm down. It’s not going to happen! There’s too much evidence against Pettigrew for Dad to be guilty. Now stop thinking about it.

How can I not?

Because I hear someone coming up the stairs.

I just realized I was arguing with myself.

The door opened and my eyes slowly looked toward it.

Becca stood in the door-way. “Morning, sleepy-head!”

“How long have I been asleep?” I croaked.

“About 2 hours.” She replied. She walked over and sat on my bed. “Remus told the great story about how you defended Sirius.”

“It wasn’t that amazing. It was instinct.” I said.

“The defending or the love?” She asked. That left me speechless. Becca scoffed at me. “Bails, I honestly think you should become a wizard-lawyer, or whatever it’s called.”

I rolled my eyes and changed the subject.

“So did you talk to Dad about the “dad” thing?” I asked.

“Nice way to change the subject.” Becca said sarcastically. “And no, I haven’t. I don’t know how to approach it.”

“Well, c’mon then.” I jumped off my bed and grabbed Becca’s hand, pulling her out the door and down the stairs with me, she protesting all the time.

“Bailey! Let go! What are you doing? Where are we going?”

“To answer your questions, No, pulling you, and to my dad.”

She mumbled something that sounded a lot like “smartass.”

I ignored her and she stopped fighting back when she realized I wasn’t letting her go. I wondered through the kitchen, saying a hello to Remus and bumping into Harry near the stairs.

“Oi, if you’re looking for Sirius, he’s in the backyard!” Harry called to us as we moved in and out of the Drawing room.”

“Thank you!” I called back, heading for the back of the house.

“Bailey, I don’t think I can do this!” Becca said as I continued dragging her.

“To talk to my dad.” I replied.

∞*∞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SO MUCH DIALOUGE!
> 
> BUT MY WRITER’S BLOCK IS GONE!
> 
> I’ll be updating more often! BYE!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

∞*∞

"Bailey, I really don't want to!"

“Dad!” I called out, ignoring Becca. “Where are you?”

“I’m in the back, Bailey!” He yelled back.

Becca pulled her hand away and stopped me from walking. “Bailey, I can’t. What if he says no?”

“Then my father is an idiot!” I said. I rolled my eyes. “Now, c’mon!”

I grabbed her hand and ignored her protesting again. I threw open the back door ran down the porch steps. Dad was sitting near the back fence with a butterbeer on a side-table next to him. He was staring at the surprisingly dark sky.

How long was I asleep? I thought. I shrugged it off and pulled Becca towards him.

“What’s up, girls?” Dad asked, not looking away from the sky.

“Becca has something to ask you.” I said. I pushed Becca towards him and took a few steps back.

Dad smiled up at Becca and had her sit at the end of his lawn chair.

“What do ya need, Beck?” Dad asked.

“I…. I-er….I want-wanted to… to a-ask…”Becca sighed, and I knew it was because she didn’t know how to approach it.

Dad grabbed her hands. “Becca, calm down. Just breathe. What could be so nerve-racking?”

Becca took a deep breath. “Sirus, I wanted to ask you if…. If I could…. C-could c-call y-you d-d-dad?” Dad stared in disbelief. Becca continued before he could say a word. “I know you and my father didn’t always get along and I know you hated each other, but grandmother said that I would always be closer to you when I was a baby rather than my own father, before he gave me away. She didn’t really sound all too happy about it, though. And my father is dead and I never really knew him nor my mother anyway-“

Dad put a hand up to stop her.

"Is that really what you were so scared about?" He asked.

Becca nodded shyly, putting her head down, looking at their joined hands.

"Oh, Beck." Dad soothed. "If you want to call me dad, you can. I really don't mind. In fact, I would be ecstatic. You and Bailey are my little girls. You are my child, even if my brother was a dick. I didn't like my brother. Not one bit. But the moment I saw you, I knew you weren't going to be anything like my brother. I knew you were going to be like you're mother. Sweet, caring, sensitive, and a devil prankster. Honestly, I have no idea what your mother saw in my brother. But she really loved him. And if she had a choice, she wouldn't leave you. But Voldemort killed her because she was associating with Muggles as a pure-blood not associated with Voldemort. You are my daughter, believe it or not. You may not be my direct child, but you and Harry and Bailey are my strict family."

Becca, who was grinning, asked, "What about Remus?"

"Remus is.... another story." And my dad actually blushed.

Oooh, now I want to know what's going on there!

I smirked and walked inside, planning to confront Remus, leaving Becca and dad to talk.

I wondered into the kitchen, looking for him and not shooting him anywhere. I looked in the Drawing Room and Harry was sitting on the couch, glasses on the edge of his nose, once again reading Quidditch of the Ages.

"Harry?" I said. He jumped and I giggled. "Sorry, but do you know where Uncle Remus is?"

Harry pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled. "Last I saw, he was going up the stairs. Not too long ago, actually."

I nodded. "Thanks, Haz."

"No problem, Bails."

I exited the room and made my way up the stairs. I didn't bother checking the first floor, which consisted only a bathroom and another of Kreacher's closets. I hopped up to the second floor, which had extra bedrooms and a bathroom. I checked them each, all of which were empty. I furrowed my brows and went up to the 3rd floor, which had Uncle Regulas' old room, Dad's room, and a bathroom. Above me was Harry's and Becca's room, but both rooms had personal bathrooms. And above that was a single room with a bathroom in it. My room. Yes, I'm on the 5th floor.

I didn't bother looking in Uncle Regulas' room, which was always locked. I did check dad's room, and Remus was there, looking at the pictures of Lily and James.

I quietly leaned up against the threshold and smirked.

"So," He jumped and my smirk got wider. "What's up with you and my dad?"

"N-nothing." He stuttered. "W-wh-what a-are y-you t-talking about?"

"Please." I scoffed. "Tell it to someone who believes it. What's going on with you and dad? And don't lie. I'm not stupid, you know."

Bailey: 1

Remus: 0

"Honestly, I don't know myself." Remus sighed. "I wish I did. But I plan to find out. Soon, hopefully."

"Well, let me know when you figure it out." I said.

I pushed off the threshold and walked away. I slid down the banister and and laughed until I got to the end. I knew I was gonna fall off. I always did. But waiting at the end was Harry, and he caught me when I flew off the end.

I laughed breathless. "Nice catch." I said casually.

He just chucked at me.

"Do you think we can have that talk now?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to answer, but before I could, Dad and Becca came in.

"So!" He said loudly. "What's for dinner?"

Later I mouthed to Harry.

"You're choice, Dad." I replied.

He shrugged. "I dunno. That's why I was asking."

"How about something simple?" Remus said, coming down the stairs. "I'm quite tired and I need to talk to you, Sirius."

Remus looked at me and I bit my lip to keep from smirking.

"Okay. Bailey, you wanna call Kreacher? He listens to you better." Dad said.

"Sure. C'mon, Becca. He listens to you, too." I said and skipped to the kitchen, Becca following behind me.

"KREACHER!" We chorused. There was a pop and Kreacher appeared.

"Make something simple for dinner, please. And do not poison dad's food." Becca instructed.

"Yes, Mistress Black." Kreacher nodded disappeared.

I turned to Becca. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Shut up." She grumbled. "Maybe it wasn't. You know, one of these days you're going to be wrong."

"I am not always right!" I protested.

Becca just rolled her eyes. "Sure." She scoffed, and left the kitchen.

I'm not!

∞*∞

∞*∞Sirius' POV ∞*∞

After dinner, Remus practically dragged me from the dinning room after the kids went upstairs. He pulled me up the stairs and into my room, count the door after him.

"Okay, Moony. You got me. What's up?" I asked.

He didn't answer me at first, and I could see he was starting to get nervous.

When he finally did answer, he said one word.

"Infinity."

And a million memories came rushing back.

It was 7th year, and Remus and I were in the library. He was trying to help me study, but we both knew it was hopeless.

"I give up!" I threw my hands up. "I'm never gonna get this, Moony!"

"If you tried, you could." Remus calmly replied.

"I just don't see the point in knowing this stuff." I huffed, pointing at the book I didn't bother knowing the name of.

"Because, Padfoot. If you do know it, then you could pass your N.E.W.T.S and become the Auror you want to be." He said, leaning back in his chair.

"I still think it's bullocks." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

Remus rolled his eyes and stood up. "Well, if you're not going to study, let's just head back up to the Common Room."

"Yes!" I yelled and practically flew out of the library.

Remus ran after me, and I was bouncing on my toes. He tripped over his clumsy feet and I caught him. When he looked up, his face was extremely close to mine.

Me, being the forward guy I am, slowly leaned in, and when he didn't pull away, I crashed our lips together.

What I felt was more than fireworks or sparks. It was more than butterflies in my stomach. It was like I was electrocuted, and energy lived in my veins and a wasps nest was let loose in my stomach. But it felt amazing. Our lips moved together perfectly, and it felt like they were meant to fit together.

It was short, and I pulled away only a moment later, but it was the best I ever felt.

And I had felt it every time we had kissed, since 5th year.

I opened my eyes, and we grinned at each other.

"I love you, Moony." I said.

"I love you, Padfoot." He said softly.

"For infinity?" I asked.

"For infinity." He grinned.

I placed my lips back on his, but it was harder, considering we were both grinning.

"Does it still mean anything to you?" Remus whispered, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Remus." I croaked. "Moony, it still means everything to me."

"Then why? Why did you never bring it up?" He said, his eyes on his shoes and his hands playing with the hem of his jumper.

"We didn't have time at first, and when we did, I was scared." I replied, not knowing if I should go near him or not.

Remus' head shot up, and I could see tears threatening to spill over. "Scared?!" He accused.

I took a huge risk and lunged forward, kissing him. His hands on my waist and mine made their way around his neck.

The feeling was the same, maybe even better. It had been so long, and I still felt like I was going to explode.

I pulled away and rested my forehead against his.

"Remus, I love you. I always have. But I was terrified that you had moved on. So I didn't say anything. Yes, I was scared. Not because of what the kids would think, or I had moved on. But I thought that maybe you did." I explained.

Remus gave a small chuckle. "For infinity, right?"

"For infinity. Always and forever, Moony." I said, before crashing my lips back against his.


End file.
